


If I Say

by smokeandjollyranchers



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Caleb/Jester, F/M, Fluff like painfully fluffy you wouldn't even believe how fluffy this is, Widojest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers
Summary: This was supposed to be easy.But as Caleb keeps reminding himself, nothing the Nein do is easy. Their plan, on paper, was so simple. Get in, get the book in the Judge’s office, get out. Really, one of their better plans.Naturally it fell apart instantly.





	1. I Read It In A Book Once

This was  _ supposed _ to be easy. 

But as Caleb keeps reminding himself, nothing the Nein do is easy. Their plan, on paper, was so simple. Get in, get the book in the Judge’s office, get out. Really, one of their better plans.

Naturally it fell apart instantly

It isn’t their fault, of course. When Beau and Fjord originally did their information gathering, they had it on good authority that Lady An’dalia, the foreign diplomat who was a tiefling, was going to not make it, though she hadn’t bothered to let the judge’s staff know of her plans. It was simple enough to get Jester a fancy dress, and get the rest of them looking spiffed up.

Turns out, of course, Lady An’dalia made a surprise appearance anyways.

This immediately throws a wrench in their plans, since it’s rumored that An’dalia and Judge Hightower are lovers, even with their respective spouses, and Jester was going to use that to get into his office, put the judge to sleep, take the book, done and done.

But now, Caleb moves on the dance floor, thinking, mindlessly waltzing with a human disguised Jester. He isn’t sure what to do now, they didn’t have a decent backup plan. Jester frowns, looking up at him with blue eyes rather than violet, and it throws Caleb off for a moment.

“What’s with that face?”

“It’s weird, seeing you as a human this close.”

“Yeah, humans are weird,” Jester agrees, moving with the music. “But...what are we going to do, Caleb?”

“I’m working on it.” He answers. His unbandaged hand tightens on Jester’s for a moment, looking around. Fjord and Beau took work as additional security for this event, but they’ve been stationed outside. There’s a chance they could wait for Fjord or Beau to pass under the Hightower’s office window, and they could drop the book down to them. But that would still involve getting into that office.

“Caleb, look.” Jester whispers, jerking her head over to his right. He sees who he can only assume to be Caduceus, though he appears as an incredibly tall human, in a nice white jacket as he brings out more small foods for the partygoers to snack on. “Maybe Cad can make a lil something-something, and it will make the Judge tired, and he’ll take his lady friend and sleep for a while? And we can turn into them?”

“ _ Ja _ . That might work, hold on, let me find out if Nott made it in here.”

Jester nods, twirling as they leave the dance floor towards one of the drink tables. While Jester argues with the bartender over the fact they don’t have any milk, Caleb carefully bends the wire in his hands, subtly enough that is isn’t apparent he’s casting, and thinks about Nott.  _ Did you find your way in? _

_ Uh...yes….but I might’ve accidentally broken a wine merchants foot. Youcanreplytothismessage _

_ Accidentally? _

_ I mean, I’m hiding in a cask of wine, and he dropped it on his foot down in the cellar. So I’m down here, and I’m almost out of the cask. So….if you need me just tell me what to do! Youcanreplytothismessage _

_ Hold please, I’ll let you know. _

Caleb sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jester hands him a glass of wine, her hands still free of any drink. “Well, Nott is in the cellar, I can only assume she’s very drunk, so here’s the plan.”

“Ready!”

“We’re going to get a message to Beau or Fjord, making sure they make their rounds underneath the Judge’s office. I’m going to have Nott run through here making as much noise as she possibly can, with Mr. Clay leaving a door open in the kitchen for her to escape from. While Nott is causing a ruckus, you and I are going to break into his office, find that book, drop it out the window to Fjord or Beau, and if possible, you’re going to help us out of there.”

“That...that is actually a really good plan,” Jester tells them, brushing some of her black hair out of her face. “Okay! I’ll tell Fjord and you tell Nott, and I’m going to walk by Caduceus and let him know too.”

“Alright. Meet me back at the table in about ten minutes.”

Jester nods, walking very nonchalantly towards the table where Caduceus is putting out snacks. Caleb twists the wire again, explaining his plan to Nott.

There, they’ll still salvage this mission.

* * *

Jester and Caleb sneak up the stairs, easily done with Nott sill causing havoc beneath them. The little rouge bounces from table to table, disguised as an angry dwarf, screaming about something or other. Party goers are everywhere, and the guards are basically running into each other, trying to get this strange little dwarf captured.

Caleb finds the door he had seen earlier as Frumpkin, and he tries the handle. “Locked, of course.”

“I don’t really know how to pick a lock.” Jester tells him, and Caleb sighs, reaching into his pocket to take out a lock pick set.

“Let’s see if Nott’s lessons took,  _ Ja _ ?”

“I have total faith in you.”

Caleb gives it two really good tries, but there isn’t any budge from the door. Jester rocks back and forth on her feet. “I mean, not that I don’t think you can do it, but I can bust us in there? And then mend the door?”

Caleb considers their options, and their lack of time. “ _Ja_ , that will do. Nott can’t keep screaming forever.”

Jester smiles, bringing her foot back and kicking in the door. She’s able to bust it open with minimal damage to the wood, which she immediately starts mending while Caleb scans the bookshelf. The office is small, but cozy, with a shiny wooden desk and a very stuffy chair. There’s a small couch that looks like it’s never been sat on. Very much a rich man’s office.

With the door fixed, Jester closes it behind them, heading for the window. “Hey! Fjord is down there, hurry!”

Caleb swears, still looking. “There.” He grabs it, and tosses it to Jester, who leans out the window.

“Fjord!” He hears her call. “Don’t eat it okay!”

Caleb can’t hear Fjord’s answer, but he’s sure it’s sarcastic, because Jester giggles and closes the door. Caleb takes one of his smut books, and puts it in the hole left by the stolen book. “Perfect, now let's get out-“

Jester starts her spell for her door, but they both hear the sound of a knob clicking, and they stare at each other.  _ Fuck _ . There’s no time to finish the spell and if they see them,  the Judge will almost certainly-

With a hop, Jester sits up on the desk, and grabs Caleb’s shirt, pulling him towards her. Her lips cover his, and she moves his hand to her waist. He’s in shock for a moment, before he realizes what she’s doing, and he kisses her back. There isn’t anything shy about this, not if they want to sell this, and Caleb kisses Jester with everything he has. One of his hands comes up to her face and he deepens the kiss, his tongue brushing against hers.

He hears Jester whimper, only a second before the door swings open. They break apart in pretend shock, and a couple of the guards are standing in the door, blushing. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” Jester asks them, batting her big blue eyes. Caleb only smirks, as though he’s some aristocratic playboy and his heart isn’t beating against his chest so hard it physically hurts. Which, he’s sure Jester feels, since her hand is resting right next to it.

The taller of two guards rolls his eyes, stepping aside. “Okay, well, clear on out of here. Judge Hightower has had quite enough nonsense tonight.”

“Fair enough.” Caleb sighs, holding Jester’s hand while she slides off the desk.

“We’ll just pick up at home then.” She winks at the two guards as they pass.

Somehow they manage to make their way downstairs at a gentle stroll, the main floor as seemed to put most of itself back together, and a quick glance at Caduceus tells them that Nott made it out alright. Everything seems to have gone decently well, and they make their way towards the door, fingers still intertwined.

“Hey, Caleb?”

“ _ Ja _ ?”

“I’m sorry I sprung that on you. I panicked and I read this book once where they tried that.”

“I remember, I gave you that book.”

“Oh yeah.” Jester smiles faintly, a funny look on her face.

Once they reach the doors, passing into the courtyard, they see Beau, sitting near the fountain. They release each other’s hands, but there’s a reluctance to it, and Caleb isn’t sure if it’s from her or from him. Beau waves them over, a grin on her face.

“Fucking painless right?”


	2. We're Made Of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gives Yussah the book they stole from Judge Hightower, only a slight tremor to his hands.
> 
> He takes it, flipping through the first few pages. A silver eyebrow arches as he does, and Yussah eyes Caleb with a slightly disapproving look. “And you just happened to find this?”
> 
> “Ja,” Caleb sits back in the couch, meeting his eyes. “A stroke of good luck.”
> 
> “I see.”

Caleb gives Yussah the book they stole from Judge Hightower, only a slight tremor to his hands. 

He takes it, flipping through the first few pages. A silver eyebrow arches as he does, and Yussah eyes Caleb with a slightly disapproving look. “And you just happened to  _ find _ this?”

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb sits back in the couch, meeting his eyes. “A stroke of good luck.”

_ “I see _ .”

“I’ve seen a lot of things, so far.” Caleb tells him, scratching at his arms. “But nothing like this.”

“This certainly is something else.” Yussa agrees, his mouth drawing into a flat line. “I understand your curiosity. Allow me a couple days to look over your  _ findings _ here, and perhaps we can come to a conclusion for what this happens to be.”

“I appreciate your help.” Caleb tells him, standing up to go. Yussah holds out his hand.

“Not so quickly, sit.”

Caleb swallows, but he does, waiting. He isn’t particularly happy to be visiting Yussah again so soon, but the book they found in Zadash is filled with runes he recognizes, and runes he doesn’t. The book had no business in the hands of a Judge, which means it was simply hiding in plain sight there.  There’s a chance they’ve alerted some very powerful people of its absence, and Caleb’s taken another big chance here, brining this to Yussah’s door, but what choice did they have?

Yussah leans forward, his golden eyes narrowed. “Tell me,  _ child _ , how do these increasingly powerful artifacts keep falling into your hands?”

“I simply keep my eyes open.”

“You and your friends, they’re just...along for the ride?”

“My friends are usually the ones making these plans.” Caleb tells him, hands clenched into fists. “They’re a curious group.”

“And what do they know of you? Has their curiosity turned itself to you yet? Have you figured out what you’ll tell them?”

“I…have told them plenty.”

“Will you tell them all?”

Caleb narrows his eyes, wondering why he’s getting angry. “I don’t see how this is pertinent to anything.”

“I told you to use who you need to, and you’ve come back to use me now. I’m allowing this, I’ll need you for something eventually, but your friends, do they understand  _ what _ they’re being used for.”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know much about you, Widogast, but I’m curious to learn more. If I throw my hat in the ring with you, what gains will you bring me? What horrors? What nonsense by being tied to you and you friends will continue to knock against my tower? I intend to learn more, and if you won’t talk to me, I will talk to them.”

Caleb swallows hard, wondering for the  _ thousandth _ time if Yussah will be the one to get him killed. The Elf leans back in his chair, snapping his fingers. Wentworth appears from a door that wasn’t there moments ago, sticking his head in. “Yes, sir?”

“Please escort Mr. Widogast out, and get the name of where he’ll be staying. We’ll send for him in a few days. And be sure to bring Caduceus when you come back, I’ve recently received a wonderful tea, I would like his opinion.”

Clearly dismissed, Caleb stands, following the well dressed goblin through the halls. Wentworth leads him to the door with a smile. “Here you are, sir! And where might I find you later?”

“We’ll be staying at the Lavish Chateau, thank you.” Caleb answers, all to happy to leave this tower. Outside, Nott is waiting for him, chewing on a fish he doesn’t remember her having before he went in there. She smiles at him as he approaches, and get gets to her feet.

“How did it go?”

He sighs, holding his hand out to her. She takes it, crawling up his arm to sit in his shoulder. “He makes me so uneasy, but he’s agreed to take a look.”

“That’s good, at least. Was his little friend with him?”

“Wentworth?  _ Ja _ , he was there. Still looking snazzy.”

Nott hums, taking another bit out of her fish. “I’d like to talk to him.”

“I’m sure we can make that happen,” Caleb smiles at her. “Ready to go back?”

“Yeah, I think everyone’s waiting for us.”

* * *

They arrive just in time for dinner, the two of them apologizing for the wait.

Their friends are seated at a table, Jester not with them yet. Beau leans on the table, elbows everywhere. “Was that dude still just a dick?”

“Oh  _ ja _ ,” Caleb tells her. “I think that’s his specialty.”

“What did he think about the book?” Fjord asks, handing him and Nott each a glass of wine.

“He’s not sure what to make of it either, but he’s going to take a look, and call for a us in a few days, after he’s had a chance to look through the book more.”

“Did he seem concerned?” Caduceus asks, and Caleb nods.

“There’s something in there he doesn’t trust, same as us. And he wants you to come back, he has some tea for you to try.”

Caduceus gives a slow smiles. “Well, that’s just great, I’ll be happy to join him again. That’s very kind of him.”

“He’ll be glad to hear it.”

Jester comes bouncing up to them then, a happy smile on her face. “Oh hey! You guys are back! That’s great! Mama has a show tonight, if you want to stay after dinner!”

“Of course we’ll stay.” Beau grins, a wicked curl to it. “Love watching your mom work.”

Jester sits down, resting her head in her hand and she looks at Beau with a grin. “You’re such a delinquent, you know that?”

“Awh, thanks Jess.”

* * *

As they’re getting ready for bed, Nott crawls up on the bed, a nervous look on her face. Caleb looks up from one of his books, his eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“I want to ask you something, and I would  _ prefer _ if you were honest with me? But I can’t  _ make  _ you be, so if you want to lie that’s okay too.”

Caleb closes his book,  _ immediately _ on edge. “You are worrying me.”

Nott meets his eyes, and she takes a deep breath. “Do you…are you…is there something between you and Jester?”

His stomach drops, and he almost wishes she had asked him  _ anything _ else. He would’ve much rather heard she was a double agent for the Empire than this. “ _ What _ ?”

Nott holds her hands up defensively. “Before you freak out-“

“ _ Too late. _ ”

“-You’ve said her name in your sleep. Like a couple times. Which is a lot for you. I’m just curious.”

“I don’t— no. There’s nothing between me and Jester. We are friends, as we’ve always been.”

Nott stares at him, deep in his eyes. He stares right back at her, in the strangest game of chicken he’s ever been in. Finally she sighs, and gets comfortable at the foot of the bed. “Alright, I was just curious. I suppose I was wrong.”

“It’s fine,” Caleb swallows, opening his book again. “I just wanted you to know.”

Nott keeps her back to him, but she whispers. “Do you want there to be something between you and Jester?”

“Nott-“

“I wouldn’t tell anyone, I just...you sounded happy, is all. They seemed like good dreams.”

“I’m fairly certain Jester and Fjord are still dancing around each other.”

“That isn’t what I asked.”

“Nott-“

“It’s alright, Caleb, we don’t have to talk about it.” Nott tells him, curling up. “She told me today she likes to walk on the beach at night. She’s always going off alone, that girl. Goodnight.”

On the desk in their room, Frumpkin mewls, and Caleb looks over. His familiar is giving him the most judgemental look he’s ever seen on a cat’s face before. Caleb mentally tells him to fuck right off.

He’s able to read for the next hour until Nott falls asleep, but he isn’t able to read the page in front of him. Caleb’s been doing very well at keeping that moment in Zadash as the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell on the way Jester melted against him in the Judge’s office, the spattering of freckles on her shoulder, and that whimper she made when he ran his tongue against hers-

Caleb gives up in the book, getting off the bed and heading for the door. He needs some water or something.  _ Anything _ . It will do him good to chase this memory from his mind.

* * *

He ends up in the lounge, in his slow walk of the Chateau.

Caleb isn’t looking for trouble, he’s just trying to clear his mind for a few moments, and the glass of wine the bartender pours helps a little bit. He needs to let go of the stupid memory. It’s not the first time he’s used that ploy, Trent taught them to be soft and charismatic as they needed to, sex is easy to sell, and even he and Astrid-

He groans, running a hand across his face. “Could I bother you for one more?”

“No bother.” The bartender tells him, refilling the glass. He makes sure not to suck this one down, he doesn’t need to be all over the place, he just needs to fucking relax. It helps, a little, and Caleb just focuses on breathing. Today has been a  _ long _ day, and he’s ready to let it go.

“Caleb?”

He hears Jester’s voice behind him, and he wonders which God it was that he’s upset so badly they would do this to him. Caleb turns to her, and waves. “You’re up late.”

“So are you.” She counters, a grin on her face. “Are you drinking away your  _ woes _ ?”

“It’s been a day.” He sighs. Jester comes and sits next to him, her tail swishing happily.  

“Did Yussah give you a bunch of shit?”

“Yes, he really did.” Caleb tells her, rubbing his temple. “He is not a pleasant man.”

“I’m sorry,” Jester smiles at him, and leans forward conspiratorially. “Do you want to go draw a big ol’ dick on his tower?”

Caleb actually laughs at that, and he shakes his head. “No, that’s alright. Not yet, at least. But I’ll keep that offer for later.”

“Cash it in whenever!” She gives him a wicked grin, and he notices the blanket she has on over the oversized shirt she’s wearing.

“Where are you headed?”

“I wanted to go walk by the ocean! It’s better it I do it at night cuz then I don’t have to bother disguising myself. Plus the shells that come up at night time are the prettiest, and I wanted to grab a few.”

“That sounds nice.” He tells her, finishing his drink. “Don’t let me keep you.”

“Do you want to come? It’s  _ really  _ pretty!”

He knows he really shouldn’t, but that doesn’t stop him from telling her he would. Jester smiles, hopping to her feet. “Great! I have this really pretty spot! I think you’ll like it!!”

Caleb slides off his stool, gesturing towards the door. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Jester’s spot  _ is _ incredibly beautiful.

They do have to hop down a few giant boulders, but it leads to a small alcove, with a tiny beach area. Caleb looks around, amazing by the way the sky meets the sea, and how big the moons look. “How did you find this place?”

Jester lays down her blanket, a sad smile on her face. “Come here, look.” She points back towards where they came, and he can see the lights of the Chateau. “That’s my room,  _ riiiiiiiiiight _ there. I’ve been watching this place ever since I was little.”

“And now it’s yours.”

She smiles at that, looking back at him. “Yeah, you’re right. It  _ is _ mine.”

Jester plops down on her blanket, and she looks up at the sky. Caleb follows her gaze up, at the spattering of stars through the sky. “Hey, do you know the stars? Like all their names and stuff?”

“ _ Ja _ , I do.”

She pats the blanket next to her. “Okay come show me.”

He does, sitting down next to her. Jester tugs in his shirt, and they lie back on her blanket, and he starts pointing to the sky. “This one here, it’s named after a titan that lived centuries ago, the four stars grouped there? That’s his fist.”

“What’s his name?”

“Don’serak.”

“Is his dick in the stars too?”

Caleb rolls his eyes, and Jester giggles, lightly tapping his arm. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Really, I want to hear more. How many stars do you think there are?”

“Immeasurable, it would be like trying to count all of your freckles.”

Jester rolls on her stomach to look at him, grin on her face. “I tried that once! I got pretty far! But I couldn’t count the ones on my back.”

Caleb blinks, thinking about the freckles he had seen on her shoulders, and now she’s let him know there’s more as you go. He feels himself smirk a little, looking back at the sky. “Well, if you ever want to know, I’ll help you.”

He can see the surprised look on her face out of the corner of his eye, then she simply looks  _ delighted _ that he’s willing to play her game. Jester tugs at the strings of her shirt a little, so it loosens enough that she can show her shoulder blades. “Fine, help me now. When I was little, Mama used to say that I might be a Star Goddess, since the ones on my back looked like the ones in the sky. Since you know  _ all about  _ the stars, you should check.”

She’s still laying on her stomach, but he’s sure she knows his face is bright red. He rolls over into his side, staring at the indigo dots spattered across her skin. Carefully,  _ softly _ , he traces lines between a few of them with his finger. Her skin is cold, like it usually is, but he feels her shiver a little. “Your mother might have been right, there’s the Dawnfather’s bow.”

“She said that too.” Jester barely whispers, like she’s afraid too much noise might shatter this surreal moment they’ve found themselves in. Caleb keeps tracing, transfixed by the way his black fingertips look against the her skin.  

“I don’t know, that’s the only one I recognize.”

“ _ Clearly _ ,” Jester huffs. “You’re not looking hard enough.”

“You’re right,” He scoffs, tracing a shape between a grouping of six of them. “There’s a manticore.”

“Is it at least a cute one?”

“Of course.” He assures her, tracing the several between her shoulder blades. She swallows when he does, and it makes him smile. “That one looks like the dodecahedron.”

“See,” She turns to look at him, out of the corner of her eye. “I’m more star than I am a person.”

“Absolutely,” he agrees, removing his finger from her back. “It’s uncanny.”

Jester rolls on her side too, so she can face him. Her shirt still shows most of her shoulders, and her collarbones. “Caleb, how come you’re always smiling at me?”

His breath hitches, her eyes on his much harder to face than her skin. “You’re pretty funny.”

“I am.” She agrees, a smirk on her face. “I’m hilarious, actually. And made of stardust. But I don’t think that’s why.”

“You got me,” he scoffs. “It’s your modesty.”

“Oh you know me so well, Caleb. I’m am the  _ most _ modest person ever, if there was a contest, I would win  _ every _ single time.” She dramatically sticks her nose in the air and he rolls his eyes. “Is my modesty why you agreed to come down to the beach with me?”

“Oh there’s lots of reasons.” He says before he can really think about it. Jester grins at that, rolling back on her stomach, head in her hands while her feet come up.

“Oh,  _ do _ tell.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrible flirt?”

“Of  _ course _ , usually 15 minutes into meeting me. But if you wanted to  _ fliiiiiiirrrt _ with me, we could’ve just stayed inside.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking?” He sighs, and she holds up a finger, poking his nose.

“You’re deflecting,  _ Cayyyyyleb _ . Not this time.”

Caleb bites the inside of his cheek, conflicted in a way he hasn’t been for  _ years _ . Part of him  _ wants _ to tell her, wants to say how she’s been in his head ever since they kissed, but even before that. Her joy is infectious and he wants to help her spread it, he wants to see what she’s capable of, out there in the world that truly isn’t ready for her.

But he hesitates, he always hesitates.   _ Will you tell them all? _ Yussah had asked him, and here’a a perfect opportunity. He can tell her everything, he can change the tides, he can create a new world in seconds.  He lies to her, always, often,  _ still _ . She still doesn’t know his full story, and it feels like  _ lying _ to her, letting her flirt with him, letting her smile at him like that, when he’s such a monster. The more he lets her become close to her, the more he’s going to hurt her if she ever finds out who he really is. But that’s the future, that’s not now, that’s not this second.

Because this second is Jester, staring at him, bathed in starlight, smiling at him. Waiting for him to answer her, because she  _ thinks _ she knows, but she wants to hear him say it. She deserves to understand  _ why  _ he’s being like this, and if nothing else, she’s owed that much by him.

With shaking fingers, Caleb reaches out and brushes her bangs from her eyes, so he can watch her reaction clearly. “Because I can’t stop thinking about you lately.”

She blinks, slowly. “Really?”

“Really.” He sighs, giving her a small smile. “Have been for a while, haven’t stopped thinking about you since Zadash.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you? I’m as nervous as you are.”

“I’m not—“ She stops, exhaling, her shoulders dropping tension as she does. “I am.  _ So nervous _ .”

“Me too.” Caleb assures her. “It’s okay.”

“Good. Cuz...I’m going to kiss you again, okay? And this  _ isn’t _ because some guards are about to catch us  _ probably _ committing treason.”

He swallows, but he nods, and Jester leans in, pressing her lips to his. It’s softer than before, when they were furiously trying to pretend they were spoiled aristocrats just sneaking away, this is  _ better.  _ This is better, because Jester  _ looks _ like Jester. This is better because when she pulls away, and he reaches for her again, she lets him do it. This is better, because they both know they’re doing this because they want to be.  

Jester lets him push her back on her side, and his arms wrap around her. Caleb hasn’t felt anything near this in  _ years,  _ and he’s forgotten how addicting something like this can be, something like Jester  _ is _ . His fingers find their way into her hair, and they pull apart for air. Her eyes are half open, looking at him. She smiles, poking his nose again. “See, that’s  _ exactly _ what I thought was the case.”

He scoffs, kissing her again. “I know you did. You’re wise.”

“Wiser than you.” She agrees. “Wise enough to know that you’re  _ really  _ gonna want to talk about this, and it’s probably not going to happen tonight, since it’s getting pretty late”

“Two minutes to 1:30.” He says, and she rolls her eyes.

“Okay so, with your clock brain, keep track of the time, cuz you’re going to keep kissing me for like, five more minutes, then you’re going to walk me home.”

“Deal.” He grins, pulling her towards him again.

* * *

When he walks back into his room, he isn’t expecting two pairs of eyes to be watching him.

Nott is sitting up on the bed, Frumpkin in her lap. They’re both staring at him, and Caleb knows that his face is scarlet, and he stares back, waiting for someone to move. Eventually, Nott scratches Frumpkin’s ears, and she lays back down on the bed.

“You alright.”

“Uh huh.”

“Did you get her back okay?”

“I didn’t-“

“Goodnight Caleb.”

Caleb crawls into bed, his face shoved into the pillow so Nott can’t see the stupid smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this crazy fluffy thing! Happy Early Valentine's Day! Comments and Kudos super appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two parter and was originally posted to my tumblr! And if you're not over on there, pop over really quick and see some of the AMAZING art that was inspired by this. Truly beautiful!


End file.
